Poison In His Eyes
by GariBlack
Summary: Oneshot A dark look into the marriages of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Enter a world where deception and murder is just another day in the life...


_I guess I should start off with a warning: This story is very dark; it contains ideas of abortion, murder, torture, and lots of cheating/manipulation. This focuses on Narcissa/Lucius and Bellatrix/Rodolphus. They're Death Eaters, and act as such. However, I've doubled checked the TOS and I have not broken any rules._

_BTW- The year is probably around 1977 or 78, so pre-Draco with L/N; and for the devoted fans of 'The Best Year', this will tie into the sequel to that._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas and original characters I make up.

* * *

_

**Poison in His Eyes

* * *

**

Narcissa Black, or Narcissa Malfoy now, considered herself a very patient woman. Being married to Lucius, patience and the ability to bit one's tongue was required. So being the patient and wonderfully doting wife that she was, it was not out of the ordinary for Narcissa and Lucius to find themselves in their current situation. Narcissa was currently taping her foot impatiently in her private sitting room, looking out her window onto the drive that led up to Malfoy Manor. It was about three o' clock in the morning, and Lucius had not yet returned from "business that required his immediate attention."

Narcissa had the look of a worried wife. Her honey-colored locks were unkempt hung down in waves to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes were tired and puffy, but still alert and nervous all the same. She had changed into her silk nightgown and robe hours ago, but had not been able to sleep with the constant churning in her stomach.

Finally, when her eyes were aching with exhaustion, she heard horse hoofs trot up the drive, and in the darkness, Narcissa saw the outline of Lucius' carriage.

Narcissa's temper flared for an instant, but she quickly extinguished it. She learned very quickly that it was unwise to lose her temper with her husband. She heard the front door downstairs open, and Lucius exchange brief and harsh words with a house elf before his heavy footsteps came upstairs. Narcissa crossed her arms and waited for him to pass by the room. After a few moments, he did, and he looked quite surprised when he did a double take to see his wife up.

"Narcissa? What are you doing up at this late hour?" Lucius frowned, and Narcissa noticed that he looked like he was caught off guard.

"I was waiting for you to come home," Narcissa replied, putting on a sugary smile. "I didn't expect you to come back so late." Lucius was silent. "What was so pressing that you couldn't even see your wife at a decent hour?"

Lucius' face went hard. "It's no concern of yours."

"Anything that pulls my husband from his bed at some ungodly hour is my concern!" Narcissa shot back, her spine returning.

Lucius gently caressed his forearm, and Narcissa knew all too well what lay underneath his black clothing. "Oh, it's something for i him /i , is it?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "You might speak of the Dark Lord with more respect, Narcissa."

"I speak of him as I please, Lucius!" Narcissa shot back. "Whose blood is on your hands now?"

"No one's!" Lucius snapped. Then he smirked and added nastily, "The Dark Lord has other uses of muggle women before killing them."

Narcissa paled and stammered, "You-you…"

"Me," Lucius smirked at his wife and turned smoothly to exit the room.

Narcissa clenched her teeth together so hard she thought they might shatter. Pressing her luck slightly, she took off after her husband. She found that he had entered the library and was pouring himself a glass of scotch. He took a sip and regarded his wife with amusement when he saw that she had entered.

"Was there something else?" Lucius asked, a sneer gracing his face.

"I will not have this in my house, Lucius!" Narcissa stamped her foot in frustration. "I've put up with a lot the past two years and it ends now!"

Lucius chuckled darkly. "And what will you do if it doesn't?" He took a step towards her. "Divorce me? I'm sure your parents would not agree to that." His stormy grey eyes swept over her. "Poverty would not suit you, Narcissa, believe me." Lucius paused and took another sip of scotch. "You only look good in silks and furs."

Tears of fury entered Narcissa's eyes and she silently cursed them. "I hate you!"

"I'd be rather worried for your sanity if you didn't," Lucius went back to his bottle and took another drink.

"And I'll be damned before I give you an heir," Narcissa hissed, hitting the topic Lucius so liked to avoid. This caused him to look at her with murder in his eyes. In less than a moment, he grabbed her wrist.

"We'll see."

Narcissa immediately felt smaller, and cursed herself when Lucius smirked at the fear in her eyes.

* * *

"Darling?" Bellatrix Lestrange entered the mansion she and her husband owned with her usual feline grace. "Rodolphus, are you home?"

She walked through the parlor, her black heels clicking loudly and the black lace of her dress swirling around her slim legs. A light crease forming on her forehead, she called for her maid from the entrance hall.

"Sarah!" Bellatrix's personal maid appeared almost instantly, looking apprehensive at her mistress' impatient tone.

"Yes, madam?" The teenager asked politely, giving a curtsy. "Is there something you require?"

"Where is my husband?" Bellatrix asked, her wide dark eyes looking around. "Is he home?"

"Yes, madam, he returned several hours ago," Sarah replied promptly, but then she paled and stuttered, "Th-that is…I-I-I…mean…"

"Where is he?" Bellatrix demanded through gritted teeth, grabbing Sarah and shaking her slightly. "Tell me!"

"Master Rodolphus is upstairs," Sarah cried. "But, madam, you might not want-"

But Bellatrix had already released the girl and marched up the grand staircase, heading in the direction of her husband's bedroom. As she grew nearer, she heard moaning and groaning. Feeling sick to her stomach with disgust, Bellatrix threw open the door to her husband's bedroom. The site that lay before her was one forever engraved in her memory. Her husband, the wealthy, successful, handsome Rodolphus Lestrange, moving above a blonde woman that had to be a hired whore. Bellatrix was silent for a moment, simply rolling her eyes at the site of the two of them, faces flushed with pleasure and covered in sweat.

"I see your tastes haven't improved since school, my darling," Bellatrix finally spoke, picking up what had to be the woman's dress and holding out the scrap of red satin like it was a parasite. Rodolphus' head whipped around in horror at the sound of his wife's voice. The woman beneath him looked up beyond Rodolphus' shoulder and smiled softly.

"You must be Bellatrix," The woman spoke pleasantly, though breathless with pleasure. "Rodolphus told me all about you."

"I'm sure," Bellatrix replied dryly, not taking her eyes off her husband, who quickly moved off his whore and wrapped a sheet around his waist for modesty's sake, though it was nothing the two women hadn't seen. Bellatrix finally looked at the woman and smiled. "I'd like a moment with my husband if you don't mind." Bellatrix spoke as though she and the woman were the dearest of friends.

"Of course," The woman smiled again, and retrieved her dress of Bellatrix, not the slightest bit embarrassed. After she pulled on the fabric and her shoes, she leaned over and kissed Rodolphus on the mouth.

She went out the door, purring, "Goodnight, love!" over her shoulder.

As soon as Bellatrix heard her footsteps fade, she reached over and scratched her husband across the face.

"You bastard!" She hissed. "How dare you do this to me!"

"How could I not?" Rodolphus countered, bringing a hand to his stinging face and checking for blood. "You care more about the Dark Lord than you do about your own husband." He was silent as he got up and pulled on his pants. "I should have married Narcissa. I should have let Lucius deal with you, the Dark Lord's whore."

Bellatrix's eyes flared with anger when she heard his words. "Why would I be his whore? He's got plenty of mudbloods to rape!" She flashed an evil smile. "As do you and Lucius, darling." She said the word 'darling', like she always did, as though it were a wine that she liked to savor. Though now, it was twisted and tainted with her horrible anger.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes after he fastened his pants. Not bothering with a shirt, he poured himself a glass of whiskey from the bottle on his desk. He downed it in one swallow, and regarded his wife again.

"You're right, I do have plenty of mudbloods to choose from," Rodolphus murmured to his wife as she moved to leave. "And you do as well…darling." He left her with that thought as he moved passed her and left the room.

* * *

Despite her constant work for the Dark Lord, Bellatrix always managed to meet her older sister Narcissa at least once a week. Today, she had scheduled to meet her about a half hour ago in one of the few strictly pureblood cafés in London. Bellatrix wasn't usually a person to worry, but her sister was never late, and Bellatrix couldn't help but be a little on edge.

"Bella!" Narcissa smiled when she entered the restaurant and saw her sister.

Bellatrix couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. "Cissa."

She hugged her sister tightly. "I've missed you."

Narcissa smiled and sat down across from her sister. Opening her menu, she glanced up briefly and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm well, Cissa…amazing, actually," The words sounded false even to her own ears.

Narcissa put her menu aside and looked her sister in the eyes. "Come now, Bella, you're with your sister. What's wrong?"

"I…I walked in on something I wasn't supposed to," Bella replied cryptically. Narcissa gave her sister a look, and Bella continued, "Rodolphus is sleeping with another woman."

"Oh, Bella," Narcissa reached over and squeezed her sister's hand, though this hadn't come as a shock to the elder Black sister. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as he'll be," Bella quipped, smirking and taking a sip of her wine. The sisters traded a smile. There was a moment's pause, and then Bella asked, "So how are you and Lucius?"

"Fine," Narcissa lied through her teeth.

"Cissa," Bella began. "I know when you're lying to me just as well you do me."

Narcissa sighed. "It's nothing I haven't had to deal with before."

"I swear, Cissa, if he hit you-" There was a dangerous and vengeful look in Bellatrix's eyes now.

"He didn't hurt me…well, not really," Narcissa glanced away, taking a nervous sip from her water.

It clicked into place for Bellatrix.

"He forced you, didn't he?"

"Bella-" Narcissa tried to start an explanation, but Bellatrix interrupted her.

"That bastard!" Bella hissed. "I swear, I'll kill him-"

"Bella!" Narcissa cut in, tears glistening in her eyes. "Don't…don't…" Narcissa massaged her temples slowly. "It isn't worth it."

"Are you with child?" Bella asked bluntly.

"I don't know yet," Narcissa answered truthfully. "I hope not. I swore that I'd never bare his child, and I mean it."

"What will you do if you are pregnant?" Bella asked quietly.

"I'll take care of it," Narcissa said vaguely, then smiling up at their waiter when he came over.

* * *

"Oh my God…" Narcissa moaned in pain. Her bathroom reeked of vomit, and she pressed a washcloth to her forehead to clean the sweat off.

"Oh God…" Narcissa whimpered again. "Oh God, please no…"

The morning sickness had come for the past four days, the week that Narcissa was supposed to have her monthly cycle. Having grown up with dozens of cousins and siblings, Narcissa knew the symptoms.

She was pregnant with Lucius Malfoy's child.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Narcissa thought quickly.

_I can't have this…this thing…oh God…what will he make of it_ , Narcissa groaned aloud at the thought of how Lucius would treat their child.

_I'll get rid of it_, Narcissa thought frantically. _Of course…I'll get rid of it. Lucius doesn't need to know…_

* * *

Narcissa hid her pregnancy from Lucius with success, and she stole her chance to get rid of his spawn a few weeks after her sickness appeared. Lucius had invited several of his "friends" over for dinner this evening, and Narcissa found her salvation in Severus Snape. She had known him rather well in school and knew he was a brilliant potions maker. After most guests had left, Lucius stood speaking in hushed tones to Walden Macnair. As Snape turned to leave, Narcissa grabbed his arm.

"Severus, a moment, please," Narcissa used her sweetest voice. She motioned with her head in the direction of the library.

Severus hesitated for a moment, then followed Lucius' wife into the library.

"What can I do for you…Lady Malfoy?" Narcissa could sense he was wary of her, and he used her married name with care.

"I need a potion," Narcissa replied, skipping all pretenses.

Whatever Severus had been expected, it hadn't been that. "A potion?"

"Yes, and I trust you do be able to brew it without…unwanted attention," Narcissa said quietly, looking at the door that led into the hall where Lucius was.

"What type of potion do you require?" Severus asked, following her eyes.

"A poison of sort…" Narcissa began.

"Is it for Lucius?" Severus cut her off bluntly.

"No," Narcissa gave a half smile.

Severus' lips quirked a little. "Pity."

Smiling softly, Narcissa continued, "Actually, I'll have to drink it myself."

Severus started and his onyx eyes widened a bit. "What?"

"I need it to…" Narcissa hesitated. Could she trust Snape with her crime? "I need to swallow it in order to…kill Lucius' child." The last three words were spat out like a curse.

"Ah…" Severus looked almost mildly impressed. "I can get it to you within a week."

"This will remain confidential?" Narcissa asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Severus nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," Narcissa breathed, sighing with relief.

True to his word, Severus had not informed Narcissa's husband of her request, for Lucius did not act out of the ordinary anytime over the next week. Severus found a reason to speak to Lucius one day, and before he left managed to slip Narcissa a small bottle of a glowing purple liquid, with something like black smoke swirling in the center.

"You'll have to drink all of it," Severus told her. "I should warn you, however, the poison will make you very sick. And…the remains will leave your body."

Narcissa cringed and felt a wave of nausea at the picture that painted. But then she saw Lucius' smirking face and felt the nausea being replaced with resolve. "The pain doesn't matter. I have to do this."

Severus bowed his head to her solemnly. "Then good day, Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa watched him go and then looked down at the vial in her hands. The wisps of black in the swirling depths seemed to laugh at her, and Narcissa scowled. Then Narcissa saw Lucius' laughing face, and she ripped of the golden lid of the vial and downed the potion in one swallow.

For a moment, there was nothing but the horrible aftertaste. Then, a wave of pain hit Narcissa in the abdomen, and she felt the worst agony of her life. As she fell to the floor, she prayed the pain would be worth it.

* * *

Three hours later, Narcissa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, cringing at the smell of sick and blood. Narcissa groaned and clutched at her stomach, feeling bile threaten to rise again. She held it down, but cringed at the mess on the floor of her bathroom. As Narcissa rose on shaky legs, a house elf scurried in.

"Is mistress alright?" The elf, a female called Lolly, asked in its squeaky high voice. "Master has been asking for mistress but mistress locked the door!"

"I'm fine, Lolly," Narcissa insisted. "Tell my husband that I'm alright, I'm just tired."

"Yes, mistress," Lolly bowed very low and retreated.

Narcissa stood and went back into her luxurious bedroom, making her way to her bedside table where her wand lay. Narcissa held the smooth mahogany in her pale, slender fingers and pointed the wand at her belly. The blonde woman muttered a spell and the wand glowed green. Narcissa smiled.

She was no longer pregnant.

* * *

The woman was easy to track down. Bellatrix had made inquiries with some of Rodolphus's friends who invested a lot of time in brothels and the like. They'd willingly given information to their friend's beautiful wife.

Bellatrix didn't like the part of London she was in. The stench of muggles and mudbloods wafted through the air, and the smoke of cigarettes was far too heavy for her liking. Bellatrix passed dozens of prostitutes on her way down the street, many of them jeering at her. Bella wore the dress she'd had on the day she'd walked in on Rodolphus and the woman; it was red silk and black lace, the colors that best complemented her. She only had to walk a few blocks before reaching the alley where the woman was, whose name she'd found out, was Mary.

"Hardly the virgin mother," Bellatrix sneered, causing Mary to jump and whirl around at the cold tone.

Mary's green eyes lit up at the sight of Bellatrix. "Oh, it's you, Madam Lestrange." Mary looked somewhat curious. "To what do I owe the privilege?"

Bellatrix did not know if Mary's tone was sincere or not. Bella shook the thought aware and skipped any pretense. "I insist that you stop seeing my husband."

Mary looked mildly amused and brought a cigarette to her lips. "Why should I? As long as he has need for me, I'll be there." Mary held up the necklace she was wearing, revealing a large ruby in the gold chain. "And Rodolphus is wonderfully generous."

Bella smirked for a moment, then reached out and ripped the necklace right off Mary's neck. Mary yelled in surprise and her pretty face turned ugly with rage. "Give that back to me! It's not my fault that you're not enough to satisfy your husband!"

Bellatrix finally pulled out her wand. Mary eyed it with confusion. "What are you-"

"Crucio!" Bella pointed the wand at Mary, and she crumpled to the floor.

Bellatrix always liked blood. First of all, it was the richest shade of red on the planet. It was lighter than crimson but deeper than scarlet; it was perfect. Secondly, it was thick; not too much of liquid, but not solid either. Finally, it felt wonderfully cool on the many occasions where it covered her hands.

Sometimes though, blood disgusted her. In times like these, where she was torturing her darling Rodolphus's whore, Bellatrix hated the scent, sight, and feel of her blood.

Leaving Mary's corpse in the alley, Bella left and wiped her hands on her dress, where the color blended in with the red silk perfectly. Bella only walked a few blocks to separate herself from Mary, then she disapparated.

The next morning, Bellatrix found Rodolphus sitting in a chair in the parlor, pale and shaking.

"Bella…Bella, tell me you didn't do this," Rodolphus held up a Daily Prophet clipping which read:

**MUGGLE WOMAN KILLED; POSSIBLE CONNECTION TO DEATH EATERS**

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Why so surprised…darling?"

* * *

_There's one thing I'd like to add about Narcissa now that you've read the story. This story is not necessarily AU, but I'm not going to write about why Narcissa then has Draco, because honestly, I don't know. In the books, I believe that Narcissa does really love Lucius and Draco, but I chose to write about her from this angle, after reading other stories about her._

_Anyway, this story is meant to be more thought provoking about the lives of Death Eaters than anything, so there you go. To be perfectly honest, I think I'm more freaked out by this story than any of you are._


End file.
